Some crappy creepypasta's I thought would be a hit.
I honestly thought these two would be a big hit back then, but looking at it now, It's a little shitty. Feel free to trash talk it lol. PART ONE The Lost Video ' I was scrolling through youtube, trying to find something to watch, I was bored and I was in the mood for laughs. As I scrolled through I found a video called ‘the Ritual’ now, me loving scary videos and what not, excitedly clicked the video, how I wish I could take that all back… ' The video started, it seemed to be a woman and a man, they were on the floor staring at the camera. It stood like that for a little while, I got confused and checked if it was buffering, it wasn’t. Soon the woman started to tilt her head slowly in a ticking clock like motion. With each tilt, a scream and a flash of creepy images would start up, meanwhile, the man seemed to be chanting satanic words, it sounded like a foreign language yet it sounded like it was being said backwards. ' '''With each time he paused, the woman would tilt her head, the scream was ear splitting and the images went so fast, I thought it would cause me to have a seizure. After being three minutes in, I noticed the camera was zooming out slowly, I started to see that the two people were sitting in the middle of a pentagram, there were candles around the pentagram and there seemed to be a body on the floor, laying flat, her mouth was taped and her eyes were blindfolded. ' '''I felt a chill crawl up my spine, I try to click off the video, but my mouse wouldn’t move. It was stuck, I felt a lump in my throat, I swallowed hard, but due to the lump, it was painful. Soon, the woman stopped tilting her head as the man stopped chanting, the blindfold and the tape was removed from the woman on the floor, then I felt a churning feeling in my stomach, the woman seemed to have stitches around her mouth. The man got up and grabbed a ritual knife and returns to his spot. ' The woman held down their victim as the man raised the knife, their victim was kicking and crying, she begged for her life. However, the man just began chanting again, he suddenly cut into the victims skin, I felt like I was about to puke, but I couldn’t. The woman screamed as he continued, he seemed to be cutting in different part of her skin, he suddenly grabbed a spoon, he shoved it into her right eye and scooped it right out, her cries were deafening, the video suddenly did a jumpcut, it now showed the finished results, the victim’s body was like something out of a frankensteins film. ' Her right eye had a deep glow to it, it was leaking blood, her body was stitched with what looked like rotting skin. The woman looked dead inside, like she had given up all hope. ' '''The man and the woman let her go, the video seemed to be finally coming to a close. The two people ended the video by saying; “esoht ev’ohw dehctaw siht oediv llahs teem a etaf esrow naht htaed.” My computer shut off after that. ' '''I couldn’t speak, I couldn’t move, the horrors of that video haunted me, I quickly turned back on my computer and searched up the video, but there was no results… perhaps it was deleted for it’s graphic content... PART TWO The eye ripper… It was a dark winter night, snow was slowly falling, a young girl who went by Alexis was wrapped up in her blankets watching a movie while stuffing her face with junk food, one of her favorite things to do. She had all the lights turned off during the movie since it gave her a sort of movie-theater like feeling, she was home alone that night so she could have the movie as loud as she wanted. ' '''While the young female watched her movie, she heard a tapping sound at my window,she quirked a brow as she walked over to the window, and to her surprise, she saw nothing but a few trees branches seemingly tapping on the window. ' '''‘Damn trees..’ she thought to herself as she walked back to her bed. Alexis noticed her T.V kept cutting to static every few seconds, she thought it had been the snow that was interfering with her movie…. Oh how wrong she was.. As the night went on, Alexis kept hearing occasional foot steps, which scared her since she was home alone, she did the reasonable thing and hid in her closet with her phone with her, ready to dial the cops. Alexis looked through her keyhole as she heard the footsteps get closer, her eyes widened at what she saw… ' '''It appeared to be a small girl, but a lot about her was off… her skin… it seemed to be a mushy brown color with dark purple splotches sewn into her, she had stitches that were everywhere on her body, even around her mouth… she had a few things tucked into her belt.. A rusty spoon, and……. And a jar of eyeballs! What was worse was that they seemed to be moving occasionally. ' '''The little girl seemed to have a bright green eye, but her right eye… she didn’t have one.. It was just a dark purple glow with dried up blood around it. “I know you’re here….” ''' '''Her voice was innocent like, but had an eerie echo to it.. Almost like a ghost.. Alexis bit her lip as she tried to stay quiet, as Alexis started to dial the police, she held back a scream as she heard loud banging against her closet. “YOU CAN’T HIDE FOREVER HAHAHA!!” The voice sounded more demonic now as it desperately searched for the young female.. she dialed the cops, only for her phone to say that the connection was not available…. Her heart dropped… she could’ve sworn she paid her phone bill last week… tears streamed down her face as she realized this was the end… she would die by the hands of this….. Thing… “I just wanna play with you… Alexis, all of my other friends couldn’t make it through my games.. They faded away too quickly… you don’t wanna leave me all alone do you..?” Alexis felt sick to her stomach.. This thing.. It was cruel and vicious.. It could kill her without a second thought….. Suddenly, The closet door bursted opened, Alexis screamed as she suddenly saw that she had just woken up in her bed… her movie was on and she was curled up in the blankets.. Was it just some sort of nightmare..? It couldn’t have been… it was way too real… the young female swallowed hard as she got up. Alexis walked through the hallway, listening quietly… So far it was quiet… too quiet… as she tiptoed downstairs, she heard a ghostly giggle that made her go pale.. she felt a presence behind her and turned around quickly, only to be met with purple and green eyes…. Tears fell down her face as Alexis accepted her cruel fate.. The little creature smiled sickenly sweet.. “We’re going to have lots of fun…” Alexis screamed as the rusted spoon from her pocket went into her eye socket…. Her life being cut short by this…. Eye ripper….. Category:Ritual Category:Murder Category:Video